Please come home
by tragicjpg
Summary: He had to go to war while she stayed home with her two children. She possibly can't take it anymore, especially when he's gone...SHORT STORY OR ONE-SHOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Just a short story. Oh yeah, there is no supernatural in this(Magic, robot, fairies etc.)

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

_"Don't go." I whispered, I tugged on his jacket. "I have to Lucy." he replied and turned around. We stared at each other._

_His dark green eyes stared at my chocolate ones. He smiled and pulled me close. "I'll be back."_

_"Promise?" I said at hug him harder. "Promise." he said back, I feel his warm lips touch my forehead._

_He turned around and walk ahead into the car full of other men wearing Navy clothes. His hand waves _

_to me before the car started. I waved back as he gets smaller and smaller until he is tinier then a piece_

_of dust._

I sit straight up and look around me. The bed is empty and he is not beside me. My two children sleep on the bed beside mine. Layla wakes up and looks at me. "Mommy you 'kay." she says and rubs her left eye. "Yeah,why don't you go back to sleep." she doesn't say anything else and takes my offer. _Two straight years and only one __letter_. The curtains blow roughly against the strong wind. I feel a chill run through me and I start to shiver. I get up slowly and walk to the window. I shut it quickly and can't help but stare at the moon. It shines brightly and the stars twinkle. "I can no sleep." Layla whispers and I can feel her head beside my lower thigh. "Me neither." I say back and tug her close. Igneel shuffles around the mattress. "Is it morning already?" my seven year old Igneel says. "No." Layla says and lays next to him. I sit on the edge of their bed and go into deep thoughts. "Mommy, I sleep." Layla says and is already blacking out form the world. Igneel still lays awake and stares at me. "You miss him don't you." Igneel just suddenly says. "A lot." is the only thing I can say. "Me to." he replies and takes a seat next to me. "What do you think he is doing right now?" Igneel asks me. I think for a second and try to say my words carefully, "Staying alive for sure." Igneel stares at me and I can see a piece of water slip out of his eye. "Mom, what if he's not." Igneel whispers and scurries back under the blanket. My eyes go glassy.

"There is a chance that he is not..." I whisper and shake my head sideways violently. "No he's surviving, he's Natsu anyways." I say and crawl into my bed. It's cold again. I miss is his unusually heat. By the time I can see my eyes close, I can see sunlight pass through the window. I find myself awake when I can hear heavy footsteps on the stairs. _Must be Natsu!_. I let my hopes to high 'cause it's not. Lay and Igneel carry a tray with bread and jam, O'J and burnt bread. "We made you breakfast!" Igneel says happily. Layla struggles to place the tray on my lap but she does succeed. "Thank you." I say and take the bite on peanut butter and jam. "Perfect." I say and Layla smiles. "I made the bread!" Layla says and hands me the burnt bread. Despite its look, it is quite good. "Perfect." I say again. I finish my O'J and bread and jam. The bread I find missing. Layla is in the corner munching it up. I laugh and get up. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I put my hair into a ponytail. I put on light naked make up and tell my kids to get out. "I need to change!" I say and lock the door tightly. I go to my closet and pull out a gray turtle neck and a blue skirt. I get my flats and slip them on. I open the door and see Igneel and Layla gone. I search the upstairs. When I walk downstairs I see Layla on the phone. "Yes daddy she here!" either Layla got a new dad or that is _him._ I slowly to the phone. Layla puts it on my hand and runs away.

"Lucy?" Natsu say through the phone. "Natsu, it is you!" I exclaim and smile. "Yes, it is honey." he replies, I can feel a smile form on his lips. "Oh, I want you home so bad, you can see how much Igneel and La-" "Lucy!" Natsu says. "What, am I getting to over my head?" I ask. "No, it's just I wanted to tell you that I am getting stationed over Saudi Arabia for the next two years." he whispers. I immediately go into frown mode. "What..." I mutter. "I'm sorry, but i'll write to you, if I can..." he says. "Oh no that's good but not in general. It's good that you're trying to write to us, bye!" I say and hang up. I then get mad at myself, that may have been the last time he can call me. I bang my fist at the dining table. "Why!" I shout and throw the glass cup that is on the table against the table. It shatters to pieces like how I am going to right now. "Isn't two years without him already enough!" I yell and I punch the mirror on the wall. Broken. "Mom?" Igneel stares at me and then points at my fist. It bleeds and the blood drips in the floor. "Igneel get me a big bandage." I order and go to the sink. I turn on the water and put my wrist under it. "F*ck!" my hand stings and I dry it with a napkin. I but alcohol on my hand and wrap the bandage around my hand. "Can you still play piano?" he asks and throws away the blood napkin. "Yes, I guess." I whisper and get up. I go to the living room.

"Igneel go play upstairs with your sister." I say and he runs up the steps. My hand pounds hard. I can see some blood pass through the white bandage. I clean my hand again and wrap it once more. I go to the piano room. I press my finger on a C. My finger hurts so much. I take a seat and open up my music sheet notebook. I begin to play softly at first. I begin to hum then sing...

Stay- Miley Cyrus

Well it's good to hear your voice.  
>I hope you're doing fine.<br>And if you ever wonder,  
>I'm lonely here tonight.<br>Lost here in this moment and time,  
>keeps slipping by.<br>And if I could have just one wish,  
>I'd have you by my side.<p>

(Chorus)  
>Oooh, oh I miss you,<br>Oooh, oh I need you.

And I love you more than I did before.  
>And if today I don't see your face.<br>Nothing's changed, no one can take your place.  
>It gets harder everyday.<p>

Say you love me more than you did before,  
>and I'm sorry it's this way,<br>but I'm coming home, I'll be coming home.  
>And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay.<p>

(Verse)  
>Well I tried to live without you.<br>But tears fall from my eyes.  
>I'm alone and I feel empty,<br>god I'm torn apart inside.  
>I look up at the stars,<br>hoping you're doing the same.  
>And somehow I feel closer and,<br>I can hear you say.

(Chorus)  
>Oooh, oh I miss you,<br>Oooh, oh I need you.

I love you more than I did before.  
>And if today I don't see your face.<br>Nothing's changed, no one can take your place.  
>It gets harder everyday.<p>

Say you love me more than you did before,  
>And I'm sorry it's this way,<br>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home.  
>And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay.<br>Always stay.

(Bridge)  
>I never wanna lose you.<br>And if I had to I would chose you.  
>So always stay, please always stay.<br>You're the one that I hold onto,  
>'cause my heart would stop without you.<p>

(Chorus)  
>I love you more than I did before.<br>And if today I don't see your face.  
>Nothing's changed no one can take your place.<br>It gets harder everyday.

Say you love me more than you did before,  
>And I'm sorry that it's this way,<br>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home.  
>And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay.<br>I'll always stay.

And love you more than I did before.  
>And I'm sorry that it's this way.<br>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home,  
>and if you ask I will stay, I will stay.<br>I will stay...

I stop my playing...

* * *

><p>That's it for my short story. Should I continue? It's your choice, review and please tell me if you want it to be an ongoing story!<p> 


End file.
